Je T'aime Papa
by emmiez
Summary: c'est la même histoire que mon I Love You, papa, mais en français, j'espère que vous apprécierez!


Mon nom est Sohma espoir Angel. Je suis âgé de sept ans. J'ai les cheveux blonds et sales grands yeux bleus lumineux. Ma mère est Sohma Sky et mon père est Hatori Sô mère est morte il ya huit mère était la sœur aînée de Akito Sô était un Dieu du zodiaque comme Akito, si Akito n'aimait pas ç aimait le zodiaque et voulu ce qui était le mieux pour eux. Maman voulait qu'ils se sentent aimés et d'être aimé. Maman voulait qu'ils soient avait dix ans quand Akito est né. Maman était de deux ans plus jeune que papa. Papa, oncle Shigure, Ayame et l'oncle ont été vraiment proche et aimé maman et l'oncle Akito combattu tellement. Akito voulu cage du zodiaque, maman voulait les libérer. Oncle Shigure dit que Akito était le diable et maman était l'Ange du est tombée en amour avec papa deux ans plus tard et étaient heureux ensemble, papa maman avait l'air très était toujours à l'affût pour les membres les plus jeunes du zodiaque quand Akito a rude avec eux, ils l'aimaient aussi. Une maman temps effectivement quitté le banquet et passait son temps avec le chat au lieu d'avec les autres, quand Kyo a demandé pourquoi, elle a dit qu'elle ne serait pas drôle sans avait appris à aimer et à respecter maman. Maman a Yuki à s'ouvrir à elle et lui prit et à jouer quand elle a eu la chance, mais l'oncle Akito se mit en colère et punirait était toujours malade et très fragile. Ils ont dit qu'elle a passé plus de la moitié de la journée à la clinique pour des examens et j'ai été malade facilement. Papa a pris soin d'elle à chaque fois et toujours inquiet sur son corps malade, mais ils s' avait dix-neuf quand elle est morte. Maman a été capturé par Akito de passer la nuit avec Kyo et Akito a maman en colère et fait très aimé la façon dont elle a passé tous les banquets avec lui et pas avec tout le monde, elle lui fit sentir qu'il appartenait dans le est mort cette suis mort cette nuit-là voulait Kyo pour être le premier à savoir qu'elle était enceinte de son papa. Maman allait dire à papa juste aprè était excité à propos de moi, si elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas à l'accouchement. Je savais que maman voulait que je vive une vie d'amour avec pleuré pendant des jours après que nous ayons été tué dit qu'ils allaient sur le corps de maman pour voir comment elle est morte, en plus de tomber dans les escaliers. Ils m'ont trouvé.Papa, oncle Shigure, et l'oncle ont été Ayame cœur brisé à propos de ce qui s'est passé. Ils sont allés dans ma tombe chaque année, avec me tenir pendant qu'ils visitent et nous les écouter parler de leur journée et combien ils voulaient me se rendrait et apporterait deux fleurs. Un pour moi, un pour maman. Maman a dit qu'ils étaient ses préférés. J'ai aimé suivre chez Kyo, maman dirait de revenir et de vérifier avec lui, j'ai adoré la suite de la maison a vécu avec l'oncle Shigure et Yuki. Récemment, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus jolie était terminée. Maman a dit qu'elle vivait là jeune fille, Tohru Honda, pouvait me voir quand je veux visiter. Maman a dit qu'il y avait certaines personnes qui pourraient voir les m'a dit de lui demander de visiter nos tombes afin que maman pouvait lui parler. Maman aimait beaucoup Kyo Tohru pris à me parler un soir, Tohru a dû expliquer sa puissance surnaturelle elle a obtenu de sa mère. Elle ne pouvait entendre les plus âgés, mais de voir les petits enfants ou les bébé a failli pleurer quand elle a dit qu'elle pouvait me voir et me parler et a dit un mois plus tard, puis les membres du Zodiaque autres. Maman serait toujours assis juste à côté de papa quand ils se sont réunis et utiliserait Tohru pour communiquer entre aimait Tohru. Maman a dit que Tohru aiderait à papa et notre famille se libérer de Akito.J'ai adoré la suite de Kyo et leur a dit qu'elle âgés de moins en même temps que papa. J'ai vieilli comme un enfant normal, mais je me suis arrêté au vieillissement année derniè vais bientôt avoir huit. Maman dit que je lui fais vieux! J'ai ri avec elle pendant un moment avant d'aller visiter Tohru nouveau. Maman a dit qu'il était temps d'aller avec les anges maintenant. Dit que nous devrions laisser papa dans la pièce et de passer de était seul, mais je savais que maman ne voulait pas qu'il lui parle comme maintenant, elle voulait lui trouver un nouvel amour et d'avancer. Maman était très gentil de lui tomber en amour avec la dame belle enseignant qui a travaillé avec Tohru, Kyo et dois y aller maintenant. Maman ne veut pas que je reste sur le plan trop long entre plus. J'espère que quand je viens de visiter Kyo et Tohru finalement tomber en amour! Maman a dit qu'ils seraient une fois l'école secondaire terminée, je pense qu'ils seraient plus tô revoir!Je t'aime papa!


End file.
